Operation: Matchmaker
by oak of the radbackflips
Summary: Adopted by Pawprints in the Snow! Fubuki has had enough of Johan and Judai's so-close-but-not-to-be moments, so he hatches a plan to hook them up. Will it work? Will the school come out in one piece? And will ANYONE survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Super-spy; Agent Fubuki reporting for duty! _Fubuki grinned as he watched his unwitting targets from the grate in the air vent he was currently crammed into. There they were, standing in the now deserted classroom.

"So, uh, Johan!" Judai grinned nervously. "How'd you do on, the, uhh…..test?"

"The one you slept through?" Johan raised an eyebrow. "Fine….I think."

"So…."

"Hmmm…."

Silence.

"Well, this is awkward!" Judai laughed. "Wanna head back to the dorms?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, you could sleep over tonight!"

Fubuki's eyes widened. _Yesss!_

"So, uhh, Judai?" Johan asked nervously, for some reason fiddling with the sleeves on his shirt. Judai nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if, you, uhh… wanted to maybe…"

_Yes, yes, YES!_

"….Johan?" Judai was blushing slightly now, while Johan still wouldn't make eye-contact.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…. Go….out…."

Judai blinked. "To…..?"

"Never mind!" Johan yelled, a little louder than he meant to. The blunette blushed furiously while Fubuki's jaw dropped.

_NOOOOOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOO!" Fubuki yelled, falling forwards in an anime-style faceplant. Only since he was looking down through the grates, it collapsed underneath him and he fell through into the classroom.

BANG!

"OWWW!"

Johan and Judai glanced down at Fubuki, who had somehow managed to slam onto the floor, missing all the desks, and was now in a rather worrying position, like his skeleton had been somewhat rearranged in the impact.

"…..are you okay?" Judai asked, kneeling down besides the older brunette. He gave Fubuki a tentative poke. "…I think he's dead."

Johan tapped his head with his boot. No response. Harder tap. Slight groan. Johan grinned and brought his foot back, ready to hit Fubuki full-on with a huge kick.

Fubuki's eyes widened, and he leapt upright and backwards to get away from the blunette. He slammed into the desks, and fell over backwards, landing in an undignified heap on the floor. "I'm okay!" He called, raising his hand as he pulled himself up. "I am OK!"

Judai laughed a little while Johan just sweatdropped. "What happened?" The brunette asked with a grin.

Fubuki shrugged, now standing up. "I fell through the vents."

Johan tilted his head to one side. "Why were you in the vents?"

"I was watching y-" Pause. Realise. Sweatdrop. "…..I was looking for a dust bunny."

"Oh, okay!" Judai chirped, seeming to accept Fubuki's answer. Johan just shook his head and sighed.

"Are you okay? That looked painful." Johan asked, while Fubuki ran a hand through his now extremely messed-up hair.

"No sweat! I'm fine!" The brunette laughed, then looked at his wrist. "Oh, wow! Lookit the time, gotta go!" He yelled, then rushed out the classroom.

More silence.

"….Fubuki wasn't wearing a watch."

.:…:….:….:.

"Damnit!" Fubuki cursed, flopping onto the bed in his spacious Obelisk Blue senior dorm room. "Those two are so CLUELESS!" He yelled the last part in despair while Yusuke looked up from his homework.

"Johan and Judai?" The amethyst-eyed boy asked boredly.

"Johan and Judai." Fubuki confirmed, then groaned into his pillow. "They were soooo close! But Johan chickened out last minute! He was gonna ask Judai out, I KNOW IT!"

Yusuke spun around on his spinny-chair (you know the ones), chewing on the rubber at the end of his pencil. "So what happened after Johan chickened out?"

"I fell through the vents." Fubuki said, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh, okay." Yusuke turned back to his homework. Apparently it _was_ an everyday occurrence. On a side thought, Yusuke spun around again. "You didn't break anything?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No. Might've done if Johan had managed to kick me, though. Also a couple of the desks in classroom 305 need replacing."

"I'm not paying."

"…."

"Okay! So now what're you gonna do?"

Fubuki sat up straight, with a resolved and determined look on his face, like a soldier going onto the battlefield. "I don't know!"

Yusuke paused. That was weird. Fubuki _always_ had a plan. "….nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a spark?"

"Not a spark."

"…"

"Wait." Fubuki moved into a meditating position; legs crossed, eyes closed and fingers in that weird circle position. "Ommm… Ommm…"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "I'll leave you to that then."

_.:…:Five Minutes Later….:….:._

"I'm getting it! I'm getting a vision!" Fubuki exclaimed after five minutes of avid 'Ommm'ing. Yusuke pulled his head phones off his ears and spun around, once more, to listen.

"Yeah?"

"I see…. I see…." Fubuki paused dramatically, cracking open one eye to see if he had Yusuke's attention.

"You see?" Yusuke questioned. This should be good. Fubuki's ideas were always fanatical.

"I see… a contest!" Fubuki leapt into a standing position, wobbling a little on the mattress. "A contest of epic proportions! The whole school!"

Needless to say, Yusuke wasn't disappointed. "A contest….." He mused. "Duelling?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No!"

"No?"

"That would be _too obvious!_

"Too obvious for what?"

Fubuki shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway! There could be a whole bunch of segments! Like a scavenger hunt! Or orienteering! Or…dancing!"

"…..dancing." Yusuke repeated.

"Indeed. Dancing." Fubuki confirmed, nodding his head regally.

"….you'll have dancing but you won't have duelling." Yusuke intoned dully.

"Yeah!" Fubuki's eyes started sparkling. "It's foolproof! We could have it all partners and stuff! It would be soooo great! The whole school could get involved!"

Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "How do you plan to hold a contest like that? For that matter, how're you going to get Samejima's permission?"

Fubuki just wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously. "You'll see….." Then he broke out into evil laughter. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yusuke just stared at him. "…...oh god."

**Tah-dah! A humour fic! I dunno if I'm any good at it, but I figured I'd give it a shot! XD Fubuki's evil/brilliant plan comes into motion! Will it work? I DON'T KNOW!**

**I'll still be updating **_**Spirits**_**; I just wanted to do this one 'coz the idea randomly popped into my head. I needed to get it out of my system-_-;**

**Lol, despite everything in **_**Spirits**_**, Yusuke's actually one of my favourite characters. So I figured I'd write him in. Since this is set somewhere in anime time (you figure it out), Ryo logically wouldn't be at the school. He'll be showing up later, tho'…..**

**Please review! You know I love them! I love you guys~~~!**

~Oak-chan


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-su-ke!" Yusuke managed to look up just as Fubuki leapt onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"F-Fubuki…!' He wheezed, desperately trying to stop himself from falling over as Fubuki moved into a sort of piggy-back position. It failed, and the two crashed to the floor. While Yusuke lay in pained convulsions, Fubuki jumped upright and frowned.

"Hmm….." The brunette hummed, pulling Yusuke to his feet. "That works better with Ryo."

Yusuke rubbed his sore back, glaring up at Fubuki. "Maybe that's because Ryo can actually hold your weight….?" He grumbled. "What's up?"

Fubuki grinned, and gave Yusuke a double-peace sign. "I got permission~!"

Permission. Right. "…how?" Yusuke asked curiously. It didn't sound like the sort of thing Samejima would approve of.

Fubuki just smiled knowingly. "I have my ways~"

_.:…:Flashback….:….:._

"Pleeeaassseee?" Fubuki whined as Samejima desperately tried to kick him off. The brunette was hanging onto his leg, and had been for the last hour.

"For the last time, no!" Samejima yelled. As patient as the man was, even he had had enough. "Let go!"

Fubuki looked up with the hugest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Pwease? I'm begging you!"

"No!" Samejima managed to make his way over to his phone, dragging Fubuki along with him. He hit the speed dial, and picked up the phone. "Hello, Emi? I'd like you to surgically remove a student from my leg."

On the other end of the line, Emi Ayukawa frowned, pulled the phone away from her ear, stared at it, then placed it up against her ear again. "…..excuse me?"

"I said-" Samejima started, but was cut off when Fubuki leapt up, grabbed the phone out of his grasp and slammed it down on the base.

"I didn't want to have to use this!" The brunette warned as a shadow started pooling at his feet. Samejima stared at him disbelievingly.

"…..what?"

The shadow shot out of the ground and formed in Fubuki's hand, forming into…

A bazooka?

Samejima's eyes bugged. "What on earth…?"

Fubuki pointed it at him, with an 'I will kill you and no-one will know' expression on his face. "…..please?" He threw the bazooka behind him, where it smashed through the window and fell to the ground, narrowly missing Manjoume. Fubuki dropped to his knees and held his hands up in a prayer position. "PLEASE?"

"Okay!" Samejima yelled. "You can do the contest! Just get out of my office!"

_.:…:End Flashback….:….:._

"…..you pointed a bazooka at him." Yusuke repeated dully. "….where'd you get a bazooka?"

Fubuki grinned. "Never, and I mean NEVER, underestimate the power of Darkness!" He shot another peace sign at Yusuke, who just sighed and shook his head.

"I think that's called abusing your power." The amethyst-eyed boy muttered.

"I think that's called ingenuity!" Fubuki shot back, sticking his tongue out at his friend. "So are you gonna help? I can't do this all on my lonesome!"

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke agreed. "What's your first plan of action?"

Fubuki's eyes sparkled. "We. Need. Backup!"

_.:…:Somewhere in Tokyo….:….:._

Ryo was searching information on his latest opponent when the phone rang, playing the _'Bioshock' _theme song full blast. The blunette cringed, then grabbed his mobile, pushed the green button then pressed it up against his ear.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" He asked automatically.

"_**Ryo-chaaaannnn!" **_

Ryo pulled the phone away and glanced at the caller I.D.

'_**The Moron.'**_

"Hello, Fubuki." He said. "What's up?"

"_**Okay, you hafta come to DA, like, now!"**_

"…..why?"

"_**It's an emergency!"**_

"….what?"

"_**We're gonna hook Johan and Judai up!"**_

Silence.

"…_**.Ryo-chan?"**_

"…I thought you said it was an emergency." Ryo stated in a dull monotone.

"_**It iiiiisss! We only have like a month before Johan goes back to DA North!"**_

"….I dunno, I'm about to start a tour, and….." Ryo trailed off weakly. "….Fubuki?"

"…_**.." **_Silence. Ryo could just imagine Fubuki shooting his puppy dog eyes into the phone. _**"Ryo-channnn….."**_

"…..fine."

_.:…:DA Central….:….:._

Fubuki shot Yusuke a grin and a nod. "Thanks Ryo-channn…. Luv you! _~adds a heart~ _See you soon~~" He hung up. "Success!"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head, though a smile twinged on his lips. "Are you _sure _Ryo isn't your boyfriend?"

Fubuki blushed slightly. "Definitely! Okay, now we've got you, me, and Ryo! We can't fail!"

_Yes, we can. _Yusuke replied mentally. _We can fail soooo badly. _"Guess so."

"And now, for our first way of action!...no, wait." Fubuki grinned evilly. "I got another idea."

_.:…:Two Days Later….:….:._

_.:…:Osiris Red Dorms, DA Central….:….:._

"Seeya Johan!" Judai smiled and waved while Johan started heading to the Obelisk Dorms, where he _officially _resided. He shut the door with a grin. "Well, that was fun~"

"You got it soooo bad."Judai jumped, then spun around.

"Edo!"

Edo shrugged. "Hey, it's true."

"…how did you get in?"

Edo pointed wordlessly back towards the window. Judai blinked.

"…..you climbed through the window." He intoned. "How?" Edo shrugged.

"I have my ways."

_.:…:Outside….:….:._

"My back…." Yusuke groaned, while Fubuki stood on a ladder of darkness, peering through the window.

"Okay! He's in!" Fubuki grinned down at his unwilling assistant. "Now to phase two!"

_.:…:Inside….:….:._

Edo folded his arms, staring at Judai with a grin. "So, you like Johan, huh?"

Judai could feel his cheeks heating up. "I do _**not**_like Johan! Not like that! Aren't you supposed to be in France?"

"Officially, yes."Edo replied, smirking that 'I'm better than thou' smirk he was so famous for.

"Edo!" He whined. "Why are you here?"

Edo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy to see me?"He faked sadness, pressing his hand to his heart. "I'm wounded, Judai."

"What are you doing here?" Judai yelled.

Edo smirked again. "I got a vision."

"…..a….vision?" Judai repeated slowly.

Edo dumped himself onto the bunk. "A vision! An amazing vision! A vision of glory and triumph! _**Apparently**_ I had to be here!" He yelled dramatically, fully aware that Fubuki was outside the window, and started making huge movement with his arms.

"Uh-huh?" Judai was interested, and totally missed all of Edo's rather obvious hints. He sat down on one of the beds. "What kinda vision?"

"A vision of a contest."Edo replied, not really explaining anything.

"How?"

"…what, seriously? You don't remember?"

Judai blinked while Edo groaned. "I can see parts of the future. Remember? That's what happened."Edo lied. In truth? Fubuki had called. 'Nuff said. But really. A plot to hook up Johan and Judai? Edo would be damned if he missed that!

_I wonder how Jim's breaking the news of his arrival to Johan? _Edo thought while Pharaoh landed on Judai's head.

_.:…:Obelisk Blue Dorms, DA Central….:….:._

Johan sighed as he closed the door to him room behind him. He walked, eyes closed while rubbing his forehead towards his bed. "God….." He murmured. "I screwed up again…." The blunette collapsed roughly on his bed, but instead of landing on soft mattress…..

"_Ooof!" _

Johan's eyes flew open, and he let out a cry. For instead of a comfy mattress, he had landed on...a person? He leapt off the bed with surprising agility while the intruder sat up, rubbing his head. "J-J-Jim!" Johan stuttered while Jim stared at him dully.

The Australian held him arms out. "Don't I get a hug?"

He got a pillow thrown at him.

"What are you _doing _here?" Johan yelled, while Jim moved his head back into a normal position, as opposed to it being with his chin facing skywards. Jim swore he heard a crack.

"Well…." Jim paused, then said; "There's gonna be a contest…. Or something…. Figured I might come up and see what it was all about."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "All the way from Australia?"

"Sure, let's go with that, aye?" Jim shrugged. _Damn, he's onto me! _"So it seems my old room has been given to freshmen."

"…..yes?" Johan said suspiciously. "And?"

Jim grinned. "Me 'n Karen are rooming with ya!" Johan paled. Jim was one thing, but Karen was another.

"K-Karen? Where is she?" He stuttered. Jim pointed to the bathroom. Johan ran forward and ripped open the door.

The giant crocodile was sitting comfortably in the bathtub, surrounded by water. Johan's eyes bulged. There were huge clouded red splotches in the water. "Is that blood…..?" He squeaked while Jim poked his head over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Yup, I'd say so!" Jim grinned pleasantly. "Hope ya don't mind. I gave her some meat earlier!"

Johan paled even more. "…..meat?"

"Yeah, just some beef." Jim blinked curiously. "What, ya didn't think I meant _human_, did ya?"

Johan eyed him suspiciously. "Guess not….. But if there are any missing student reports….."

"I'll be back on the plane to Aus before anyone knows I'm gone." Jim pulled his hat off and placed it to his chest.

Karen just growled and snapped her jaws.

**That one wasn't so good, but I wanted Fubuki and the bazooka to show up at least once….That's probably going to come up later, though. And he has the power of Darkness. I figured it would be awesome if he did :D Fubuki + Magic = Chaos**

**Funnily enough, in a lot of fanfics people have Jim saying 'mate' and 'G'day' and a lot of other typically Australian catchphrases. I'll say this now; I've lived in Aus most of my life and I've yet to have someone say 'G'day, mate!' to me, while actually being serious. We only ever say that stuff when we want to sound cliché, usually for the benefit for some tourists. I rarely see any real Australian accents, either. Well, either it died out or they're all abroad in Greece or something. Anyway, I'm going to have Jim talk as I know regular Aussies to. :D**

**Please review, yeah~?**

~Oak-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"And it is a _great _honour to welcome back Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, Edo Phoenix and Ryo Marufuji to our school, even if only for a short while." Samejima intoned. "I would ask you to make them welcome, but I already know you will. That is all. You may leave."

"Hey, Ryo!" Judai yelled, dragging Johan by the wrist across the hallway towards Ryo. He skidded to a fault in front of Hell Kaiser, grinning up at the oldest member of their typical band of misfits.

Ryo looked down at the third formers, and smiled softly. "Hey, you guys. Long time no see, huh?" Judai nodded really, really fast while Johan just gave the older blunette an acknowledging nod.

"Yeah! What'cha doin' back here? I thought you'd be in the World League, not bothering with us!" Judai gabbled.

Ryo just stared at him for a second. "I'm here to help Fubuki."

Johan tilted his head to one side in his typical 'I'm thinking adorably' look. "With what?" He asked rather innocently.

"To help-" Ryo paused, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over the two seniors to the door, where Fubuki was dancing up and down with a huge sign reading '**NOTHING ABOUT THE CONTEST OR HOOKING THEM UP!' **in huge letters. What, seriously? Didn't Fubuki realise that if either Johan or Judai turned around his plan would be totally fucked?

"Help with…?" Judai started, looking up at Ryo expectantly. Ryo shook himself out of his thoughts, looking back down at the boys.

"…..Ehh, I'm helping him with…stuff." He finished weakly.

Johan just gave him an also rather typical 'You have got to be kidding me' look. "Stuff." He repeated.

Ryo nodded. "Yes. Stuff. And I'll go help him with…stuff…._now_." The older blunette started walking away from the two boys.

Judai and Johan just exchanged 'WTF?' expressions.

"Okay, put the sign, _down_." Ryo hissed as he reached the door where Fubuki stood, still holding the sign. Fubuki grinned and ripped the sign into four pieces then threw them behind him randomly. Ryo's eyes widened as he saw a huge blob of shadow appeared behind the brunette. Then huge black tendrils shot out of it, grabbed the pieces of sign and wrenched them into God Knows Where.

_.:…:Somewhere in Dark World….:….:._

Haou was staring at the heavens when four random pieces of sign fell out of the sky and smashed into his head. "Oww! The hell?"

_.:…:DA Central….:….:._

"Uhh….." Ryo just gaped as the blob of shadow faded into nothingness. "That was…."

Fubuki shook his head and waved his hands, trying to catch Ryo's attention. "La-ter! Look, it's not that impressive, Yusuke can do it too, just LISTEN!" He yelled the last part, causing Ryo to cringe.

"…..listening."

"Okay, so, come!" Fubuki grabbed Ryo by the arm and started dragging him away towards the Obelisk Blue Dorms.

_.:…:The Next Day….:….:._

"Any idea what's going on?" Judai whispered in Johan's general direction as they stood outside Duel Academia, staring up at the steps leading into the building.

Johan shrugged. "Dunno."

Much muttering rippled through the crowd of students, all wondering why they'd been dragged out of class.

"Attention, people!" The two looked up as Fubuki ran out of the doors and started yelling through a megaphone. "You guys are probably wondering what's going on here!"

Much nodding and few yells of 'TELL US, TENJŌIN!'

Fubuki grinned. "Well, you see-" He made a dramatic flourish towards the door.

Nothing happened.

Fubuki frowned. "We appear to be having some technical difficulties." He poked his head round the door and yelled something incomprehensible inside.

"So….you guys clued in on this?" Edo asked dully, appearing beside Judai while Jim popped up beside Johan, Karen at his side. Judai shook his head.

"Nope."

Fubuki reappeared from inside the building and waved, instantly re-capturing everyone's attention. "Okay! Like I was saying-" Cue dramatic flourish.

A very sullen Ryo and Yusuke came out of the building, each holding up a big flag in one hand, and both had one side of a huge clump of material in the other. They spread out the material so you could see the banner, on which 'DA's Top Tag Team!' was written on it in alternating blue, yellow and red paint.

More muttering.

"Now! It's a Tag Team Tournament!" Fubuki yelled. "But not just any Tag Team Tournament! It's an all-rounder contest! Meaning there's no duelling, it's just about everything else!"

Groaning.

"Now, now!" Fubuki waggled his finger. "There are prizes! Fantabulous prizes! Anyone that wants to sign up can, and any-one that doesn't want anything to do with it can sign up as well! Bottom line; YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"I didn't hear anything about that…." Edo muttered. "I thought it was duelling."

"Anyway! No complaints! Here's how you partner up!" Fubuki yelled. "You're with your current room-mate! That's all, really!"

Edo's jaw dropped open while Judai took a place beside him. "Guess that's us!" The brunette grinned. Jim and Johan looked at each other, shrugged, then stood aside from Edo and Judai.

Up on the stage, Fubuki stared down in confusion, then grabbed Yusuke and Ryo and dragged them into the building. "Why aren't Johan and Judai partnered up?" He hissed while Yusuke sighed.

"When Edo and Jim came, Johan moved back to his Obelisk Dorm so Edo could stay with Judai, and Jim's staying with Johan." Yusuke explained.

"You were trying to force them together, weren't you?" Ryo said accusingly. "Well, congratulations Einstein, you split them up. They probably would have chosen each other anyway if it was free pick, but now you've gone and screwed up. Now what do we do?"

Fubuki visibly flailed. "No, no, NO! This isn't right, I-wait. This might still work." The brunette grinned. "No, this might work out better than I thought."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Fubuki just started chuckling darkly, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, yes, this is perfect! It just depends on one thing…."

"What's that?" That was Ryo.

Fubuki's eyes sparkled. "So here's the plan…."

_.:…:Outside….:….:._

All was quiet as the students waited for Fubuki's return. Then suddenly, out of nowhere:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?"

Everyone covered their ears. Fubuki reappeared, looking a little dishevelled but at the same time, rather smug. He held a sign in his hands, flipped over so you couldn't see what it said.

"Okay! So we're splitting into three sectors. Each team gets a chance to do each one. Since the contest is spread over three days, the teams will take it in turn to rotate." He explained, trying to ignore Edo mouthing 'You fucking retard!" at him, as well as the silver-haired boy's evil vibe.

"Here are the three sectors!" Fubuki continued as he flipped over the sign. "Dancing!" The words 'Dancing' were scrawled over the sign.

Yusuke appeared beside him, also holding a sign. "Cooking!" Yusuke flipped over his sign. 'Cooking' was written on it, though much neater than Fubuki's.

"And lastly…." Ryo held up his sign, which had 'I am not here of my own free will' stamped over the back. He flipped it over. "Orienteering!"

Dumbstruck silence.

"Meet in the gym tomorrow!" Fubuki called, grabbing the signs off Ryo and Yusuke. "Or I hunt you down with my bazooka!"

More silence.

"He's not kidding." Yusuke added.

_.:…:Obelisk Blue Senior Dorms….:….:._

"That went well!" Fubuki chirped as he, Ryo and Yusuke entered their shared dorm room in Obelisk Blue.

Yusuke collapsed on his bed while Ryo dumped himself on the amethyst-eyed boy's spinny chair (the one they never let Fubuki within a five metre radius of. Not since freshman year.) and glared at Fubuki.

"Well?" He growled. "That went _well_? We partnered Johan and Judai up with the _wrong people_! How is it _well?"_

Fubuki grinned. "Wait for it….my plan!"

"Your plan." Ryo repeated. "_Your _**plan**. Your plan is what screwed us over in the first place!"

Yusuke sighed and put on his headphones, cranking up his music to the max. Then immediately turned it down because his ears hurt. Fubuki feigned hurt. "Ryo-chan! Have faith in me!" He pumped his fist in the air. "They'll be together by the end of this, _just you wait and see!" _

**Relatively uneventful chapter, but the real fun starts next time! :D **

**Wow, for once I don't really have anything to say except; Please review, you guys!**

~Oak-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Totally forgot my disclaimers! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; if I did there would be Spiritshipping, idolshipping and darkshipping galore; yaoi fangirls would love it; Edo would for some reason carry a gun around everywhere; and there would be random stuff like THIS in there! :D Also Saiou, Ran and Cronos would have died very painful deaths by now. **

"Line up, everybody!" Fubuki yelled through his giant megaphone, pointing to the wall. The three signs reading 'Dancing', 'Cooking', and 'Orienteering' had been unceremoniously tacked to the wall inside the gym, and partners were currently choosing where they wanted to start.

Edo, Jim, Johan and Judai stood bewildered in front of the three lines, each eyeing their respective partner.

"So…." Judai started.

"Where to start, aye?" Jim glanced over at the cooking. "Let's go, Johan!" He started running towards the cooking line, while the blunette just walked slowly. "Hurry up!"

"Gimme a sec!" Johan yelled back.

_Snap. _

"Owww! " Johan yelled. He cussed, then glared down at Karen, who was looking up at him expectantly. "Okay, I'm going!" Then he rushed towards the cooking line, a fifty pound crocodile snapping at his heels.

Edo and Judai exchanged glances. Then….

"Orienteering." "Cooking."

Pause.

"Cooking." "Orienteering."

Silence.

"I can't cook." Edo said simply. "So I hope you can." Judai pouted.

"I can't cook either! Edo, I thought you were good at everything!"

"Well, we're not dancing first up." Edo said with a final, 'no nonsense' tone in his voice. "That would be stupid."

"Orienteering, then." The two started over to the orienteering line, only to have Fubuki appear out of nowhere and drag them away.

"Uhh…. Fubuki?" Judai stared at the older brunette, who was dragging them with a determined look on his face towards the 'dancing' line.

Edo's eyes narrowed. "We are _not_ dancing. Not first up."

Fubuki shot them a sympathetic grin. "Everywhere else is overflowing. Don't worry, it's just one day." He threw them unceremoniously into the line of dancers. "Ja ne, you two!"

He jumped back on stage and retook his place between Yusuke and Ryo. "'Kay! We'll come see each of you accordingly! Those in dancing, stay here! Those in orienteering, to the front stairs outside! Those in cooking, to the Obelisk Blue Cafeteria! Go!" The students filed off, leaving a small huddle of the poor unfortunate souls stuck in Dance.

Fubuki and Ryo disappeared, leaving Yusuke sitting on the stage with a bunch of expectant students staring up at him.

"Umm….okay." The amethyst-eyed boy quickly counted up numbers. "Right. We've got it like this." He held up a bowl full of slips of paper. "A whole bunch of different dances are in here. You take out a slip; that's what you're doing. If any of you don't know anything about the dance, just ask. Most of you should be somewhat familiar. You have two hours to practice, then you'll showcase with the rest of the students."

Several groans. "_All _of them?" Someone in the crowd whined. Yusuke nodded.

"All of them. Don't look at me like that; if you want to throw rotten fruit at somebody go find Fubuki." Judai lowered his hand disappointedly, tossing his tomato into a nearby bin. Yusuke waved the bowl. "C'mon already! We don't have all day!"

The students moved into double-file lines in front of Yusuke, and started taking their dances. Several groans and yells of laughter filled the room, until Edo and Judai (the last two) appeared in front of Yusuke. He held up the bowl, which only had one piece of paper. He proceeded to fish it out and read the dance. Then promptly burst out laughing.

"What?" Edo yelled. "What's so funny? If we've got _Nutbush_ I swear to god I will kill you!" Yusuke shook his head and threw the paper in Judai's general direction. The brunette read the dance, then turned to Edo.

"Edo, how do you waltz?" He asked, holding up the paper. Edo's eyes widened and he snatched the paper out of the boy's hands, read it over, then groaned.

"Just a minute!" He growled, then grabbed Yusuke by the collar and yanked him close. "Yusuke! Why the hell are we doing the _waltz_?" He hissed. The amethyst-eyed boy sweatdropped.

"Not my fault you came in last, is it?" Yusuke pulled away, laughing a little. "Have fun!"

"I will kill you." Edo deadpanned. "I'll kill you and mutilate you so badly that when the forensics team comes in, they won't be able to identify you."

Yusuke just jumped up and ran to the centre of the stage, waving.

Judai and Edo turned to face each other. "How do you waltz?" Judai repeated.

Edo shook his head and groaned. "Follow my lead. That's all." He muttered. "Here." Before Judai could let out a protest Edo had grabbed him, pulled him close so he was practically against him.

"E-Edo?" Judai squeaked. Edo rolled his eyes.

"This dance is so stupid…" He muttered. "Hand on my shoulder." Judai complied, and Edo reluctantly placed his hand on the brunette's waist. "Ok, join hands like this." They clasped hands. "Follow my lead." Edo started moving, taking a forward step, then a backwards, spinning the two around slowly. More than once Judai got twisted up over his own feet, and in the end Edo got so fed up he just started whirling Judai around so quickly the brunette didn't really have any time to think about what he was doing, he was just _doing. _

"Edo!" He yelled. "I'm gettin' dizzy!"

"Too bad!" Edo yelled back, then stopped spinning around so fast. "Go!" He started waltzing again, though at a somewhat slower pace. Judai stopped bothering with all the fancy footwork and stepped forwards and back normally.

"You can waltz?" Judai asked as Edo spun him around in a small twirl, then caught him as the boy fell back, all in time with the dance. Edo shrugged as he pushed Judai back up.

"I can do a lot of things," He said nonchalantly, starting to waltz again. "Look, we're nearly done."

Judai blinked as Edo suddenly spun him around again, this time with no prior warning. Edo let go of Judai's hand, and the brunette spun around dizzily until his partner grabbed him and pulled him into his arms; only this time he drew Judai into a deep dip.

As soon as the stood up they heard clapping. The two glanced back; most of the students stuck in the general tango-rumba-fox trot- jive genre, as well as Yusuke, had been watching and were now applauding their dance. Edo smirked and took a theatrical bow while Judai just stood there with his hand at his forehead, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"I feel dizzy…." The brunette groaned, taking a step forward but ended up falling into a faceplant. Yusuke and Edo sweatdropped while the rest of the students went back to figuring out what they were supposed to be doing.

"That wasn't bad, actually." Yusuke noted. "If Judai practiced a little, you two could probably win this sector."

Judai stood back up and pouted in Yusuke's general direction. "What, just me? Doesn't Edo need to practice?"

Yusuke glanced at the silver-haired boy, then shrugged. "No, not really. It's just you."

"Favouritism," Judai grumbled.

"No, you just really suck." Yusuke deadpanned.

_.:…:Half an Hour Previously….:….:._

_.:…:Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:._

"Okay, cookers!" Fubuki yelled with a dramatic flourish as the allotted 'cooking' competitors filled in the Obelisk Blue kitchen. "Here you'll notice, or if you take cooking, you'll already know, we have several cooking units! So before you get started, I'll lay down a few ground rules! Remember kiddies; better safe than sorry!"

Johan glanced up at Jim. "And _Fubuki's _telling us _safety _rules?" He grumbled. "Hell must have frozen over by now."

Jim shrugged. "Seems kinda hypocritical if you ask me."

Fubuki held up a single finger. "Rule One! As tempting as it may be, do _not _run with knives! I speak from personal experience on this one; if Yusuke wasn't so ninja we would have one less Obelisk Senior in the world! So don't do it!"

Johan and Jim's eyes simultaneously bugged. "Say what?"

Fubuki held up a second finger. "Rule Two! If you, your partner or anything around you happens to get caught on fire, feel free to throw a bucket of water at them! After doing so, if it's your partner, run like hell, because they'll probably be mad! Again, Yusuke!"

Silence.

"Rule Three! Do not, and I repeat, _do __**not**_leave a stove or oven unattended! And don't turn it up really high to try and speed up the cooking, unless you want to kill us all! According to Yusuke, I very nearly committed mass genocide last week, and apparently that's not a good thing!"

"I feel kinda sorry for Yusuke…." Johan muttered, shaking his head. Jim laughed a little.

"And lastly; Rule Four! Nothing with mint!" Fubuki yelled finally, crossing his arms.

"Why nothing with mint?" Jim asked curiously.

"I hate mint." Fubuki deadpanned, then grinned. "So go!"

"...nothing with mint, huh..." Johan muttered as he and Jim moved into a separate kitchen unit. "Hey, Jim?"

The Australian looked up from the fridge he'd just been poking around in. "Yeah?"

Johan sighed and sat himself on the kitchen bench, dangling his legs over the sides. "Don't you think this whole contest thing is kinda... sudden? I mean, it _is_ Fubuki, but this is just..."

Jim flinched. "Uhh...what d'you mean?"

"I mean, this is weird." Johan kicked the drawer with the back of his heel and pushed himself off the bench. "Don't you think?"

Cue Jim mental flailing.

"Uhh...well...this _**is **_DA... Wouldn't ya be used to this by now?" Jim suggested weakly. Johan shrugged.

"Guess." He muttered, and Jim sighed in relief. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, we're cooking, and I can't say that's my strong point." Jim said thoughtfully. "I mean, the only real cooking I've done is on a barby or by a campfire."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "A 'barby'?"

"A barbecue?" Jim explained, staring at Johan curiously. No sign of recognition. "Oh, what. You've never heard of a barbecue?"

Johan shook his head. "No, what is it?"

Jim held up his arms, and started making hand gestures. "It's sort of like a giant outdoor grill. We use them a lot. You can find them in parks and most people's houses."

"Right..." Johan opened the fridge and started pawing around inside. "Well, lucky for us, I did a semester crash-course in cooking at DA North. Besides, I did a lot of cooking there." The Norwegian boy started pulling items of food out of the fridge. He turned to face Jim and looked up at his partner with a grin, holding up a whole, greasy plucked chicken by the neck. "What say you to roast chicken?"

_.:…:Over in the Gym….:….:._

"Yu-su-ke~!" Fubuki yelled, glomping his friend in greeting. "What's up?"

Yusuke gave Fubuki a pat on the head, grinning. "Not that bad." Fubuki raised an eyebrow. Yusuke sighed. "Okay, yes it is that bad. Next to no-one knows what they're doing." He pointed at the dancing couples, who were constantly tripping over and yelling, mainly '_That was my foot!'_ Fubuki snickered a little, then got back to topic.

"How's Judai and co. doing?" He asked. Yusuke smiled a little.

"Well, Edo knows what he's doing, at any rate. Judai's mainly just following his lead, but it seems to be working. They're the best by far." Yusuke explained.

"What're they doing?" Fubuki asked curiously.

The brunette asked with a grin. Yusuke shook his head, and replied with a smirk; "The waltz."

Fubuki's eyes lit up."The dance of _lurrrrvvve_!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but it's with Edo." Yusuke pointed out dully. "Not Johan."

"Shut up! I know!" Fubuki yelled, throwing a mini fit that succeeded in catching everyone's attention.

_.:…:An Hour and a Half Later….:….:._

_.:…:Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:._

"So." Johan started.

"So." Jim continued.

"That didn't work, did it?" Johan stared down at Sho and Kenzan's smouldering wreck of... Well, it looked like it may have been a cake. Now it just looked like charcoal.

"Can you fix it?" Sho wailed as Kenzan tried to avoid Jim's amazed gaze. "I know, it's awful! It's just he-" The tiny blunette pointed at Kenzan "-left it in the oven way too long!"

Kenzan riled up instantly. "What? Oh no, you are _not_ pinning the blame all on me!" He protested.

"But it was _your _fault!" Sho pointed an accusing finger at Kenzan. "Your entire fault!"

"It was _you_ who said to put it in for that long-"

"Then I said 'No, that's not right, forty minutes!'"

"You did _**not**_!"

Johan and Jim sweatdropped as they watched the insults fly between the two Ra Yellows. "….wow." Jim muttered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say those two were bitter rivals."

Johan shrugged. "I _do_ know better, and I don't believe it." He turned to the smouldering mass of cake-thing, and gave it a tentative poke. His finger sunk right through, and came out ashen. "…they seriously screwed this up…" The Norwegian gave it several more pokes, and the cake started to disintegrate.

Jim took a pinch of 'cake' and shoved it in his mouth. Then immediately gagged and started choking. Everyone ignored his pained convulsions as he fell to the floor overdramatically, except Karen, who gave him a look that clearly read '_Oh, get over it.' _

"…I don't think you have time to fix this." The blunette announced, but Sho and Kenzan ignored him, still bickering.

"-You always screw everything up!"

"What? What about that duel in Domino City, if I wasn't there you would have lost a helluva lot sooner than you did!"

"We still lost!"

Johan sweatdropped. "Uhh…. Hello?"

"You didn't even last that long in Dark World-" Low Blow.

"Oh, what, that was _not _my fault!"

"…..umm…." Johan shook his head, then turned to Jim. He noticed Jim was lying on the floor, and gave the Australian a tap with his foot. "C'mon. Let's go check on the chicken." Jim cracked open his only visible eye- the other was bandaged over- and nodded as he sat up. The two left the unit and entered their own, where a delicious chicken-y smell was filling the area.

Johan grabbed a pair of protective gloves and creaked open the oven. He peered in, then pulled it open and dragged out the tray. Sitting on it was pure chickeny perfection….

Jim and Johan's mouths automatically started watering. "Okay, we hafta leave it to cool…" The Norwegian boy said as he started to pull it out of the oven. But then Karen decided she would like to see the chicken. And she liked what she saw. Very much.

Johan and Jim's eye/s shot wide open as the crocodile open her jaws wide, then snapped up and swallowed the chicken whole in a single mouthful.

**Wow, that failed. And they might have actually won that sector. I think they learned an important lesson today, one that all of you should learn as well; Do not, and I repeat, do **_**not**___**take a crocodile into the kitchen. **

**Again, I don't have much to say, so I'll just ask this of you; Please drop a review on your way out! :3 **

~Oak-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Do. Not. Own! If I did, this would be in anime form, not written form. Also every GX fan would know about it, since it would have, you know, **_**been in the anime**_**. **

Silence.

"…..please tell me…." Johan croaked, staring down at the oven tray, the only remnants of the chicken being some melted fat. "…..that your crocodile didn't just eat the chicken."

Jim just gaped, in complete and utter shock. "…..I wish I could, mate…." He muttered. "I really wish I could."

Johan threw the tray behind him and reached in his pockets for his PDA. "We might have time to quickly make something-" He started, but….

"_**Time's up~!"**_ Fubuki's voice announced over the intercom. _**"I'll be coming to see you individually! You are no longer allowed to do anything to your meals, 'kay?"**_

"…..so much for that…." Jim muttered, staring down at a rather sheepish Karen. "Karen, how could you?" He moaned. "That was important!" Karen backed away and tried to hide herself behind a kitchen stool.

Some five minutes later, Fubuki's head popped around the corner with a grin. "Hey guys! I just braved Sho and Kenzan's….thing, and I really need a lift-up! Wow, something smells good!" He chimed. Then he blinked. "Umm…. Where is it?"

Johan pointed an accusing finger at Karen, who was now attempting to squeeze into the gap between the oven and the counter. "Her! She ate it!" Johan declared. "It was perfect, but _she ate it!_"

Fubuki sniffed the air, then comical tears started welling up in his eyes. "But it smelt _soooo_ good…." He sniffled. "That's not fairrr…."

_.:…:Over in the Gym….:….:._

"So, how was it?" Yusuke asked as a rather hassled Ryo dragged himself onto the stage. Then the amethyst-eyed boy actually took a look at his friend.

His hair was messed up. His clothes were torn and tattered. His eyes were dull, but still burned with a kind of hatred so deep that wasn't believed possible. Suddenly Yusuke wasn't doubting why Ryo was called 'Hell Kaiser'. Because he looked like something out of hell, or at the very least a horror movie.

"Never….again." Ryo groaned, grabbing Yusuke by the shoulders. "Never again, you hear me? Never!"

_Whoa, I think he's lost it._ Yusuke thought. "Why, what happened?" He asked aloud.

"You remember that ditch Fubuki made in our first year when he decided it would be an awesome idea to test out his bazooka and see how big a hole it could make in the ground?" Ryo started to explain. "Then how it created this huge pit and we tried to cover it up by planting bushes all over it so we wouldn't get busted?"

Yusuke nodded. "…..yeah?" He had a sinking feeling as to where this was going….

"Well, every student succeeded in falling into it." Ryo growled. "_Every single fucking one. _And guess who had to rescue them?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, then got an awful thought. "…..didn't we fail with the bushes and end up planting that really thorny thing?"

Ryo nodded slowly. "Oh yeah. And never again am I going to laugh at anyone that falls into that stuff. _Never_."

Suddenly, Fubuki appeared out of nowhere. Yusuke raised his hand in greeting, then saw the eye-twitch on the brunette's face. Fubuki also seemed to be mumbling something under his breath.

"….charcoal cake…..green food…..no chicken…." He muttered as he walked up to his friends. "…my taste buds…my poor, poor taste buds….I think they died….."

"So, on a scale of one-to-ten, how bad were your days?" Yusuke asked lightly. Fubuki and Ryo shot him piercing glares.

"Ten." They said simultaneously.

Yusuke sweatdropped. "What happened to you, Fubuki?"

Fubuki's eye suddenly started twitching again. "It appears that no-one at this school can cook, except Johan and Jim. Only by the time I got to their chicken, Karen had eaten it!" Fubuki wailed, burying his face in Yusuke's shoulder.

Ryo felt a small pang of jealousy, then shook it off. "Who's Karen?" He asked.

"Jim's crocodile." Yusuke explained nonchalantly. "Anyway, look, the dancing's starting. This should be good."

And so, the students all filed into the gym, preparing to watch the dancers do their routines. Jim and Johan took a seat up in the stands, glancing around as they saw Yusuke stand in the centre of the stage.

"Excuse me-" The amethyst eyed boy started, then realised that either no-one could hear him, or they just weren't paying attention. "Hey!" Still nothing. He sighed. _Might as well take a leaf out of Fubuki's book. _He thought resignedly. _I mean, it usually works. _

A small tendril of darkness weaved backstage and took a hold of a megaphone, then slithered back to its controller and dropped it in his hand. He cranked it up to full and yelled; "OVER HERE!"

Everyone winced, then focused on Yusuke. The amethyst-eyed boy coughed, then lowered the volume. "Okay! Our first routine! Manjoume and Asuka….doing, ehh…" Yusuke glanced down at the roster, then snickered a little. "….ballet…."

Silence.

Then almost everyone in the gym burst into hysterical laughter.

Backstage, Fubuki was laughing so hard he was leaning against Ryo for support. "Ahahaha….!" He chortled. "I think that just made my day!" He grabbed Ryo by the wrist and dragged him out onto the stage then up into the standings. "We have to watch this!"

They took a seat behind Johan and Jim, eyes focused on the stage, where a sullen Manjoume and a flushed Asuka were taking up positions. Johan glanced back at Fubuki, who hadn't stopped grinning. "Can Asuka dance?" He asked. "Or Manjoume?"

At the thought of Manjoume dancing, Fubuki burst out laughing again. Ryo shook his head. "Dunno about Manjoume…. But considering Asuka's deck, I'd be very surprised if she didn't at least know a _little _ballet…"

Then the music started, and Asuka instantly launched into graceful pirouettes and leaps, dancing elegantly across the stage while Manjoume stood back and watched. Johan, Jim and Ryo's mouths all dropped at the pure beauty and elegance that was Asuka. Fubuki fell silent and watched his sister approvingly, occasionally nodding. Then promptly burst out laughing again when Asuka grabbed Manjoume by the wrist and pulled him into a spin.

A few more lumbering and all-over the place moves later, Asuka decided she couldn't be bothered with Manjoume, since she let go and spun around in a graceful circle, pirouetting the entire time. Then she fell back into Manjoume's arms, who grinned sheepishly and tried to make it look like the whole thing was rehearsed and had been executed perfectly.

Yusuke reappeared, clapping loudly whilst the rest of the student body joined in. Actually, they were clapping Asuka and jeering at Manjoume. Yells of 'OJAMANJOUME!' filled the room. Oh well…..

"Great! Well, next up…" Yusuke read the names of a couple of students Johan didn't know off the list, who came on and started attempting to break-dance. It failed miserably.

"So how'd orienteering go?" Jim asked conversationally. Ryo's eye started twitching.

"Do not. Even ask." The blunette growled. "Tomorrow, everyone can just die for all I care."

Jim winced. "That bad, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Fubuki let out a wicked laugh and pointed onstage. "Look! Sorano's gonna make a complete and utter fool of himself!" He cackled as two sullen Obelisk second-years appeared onstage, then reluctantly started dancing to _Nutbush_.

_.:…:Backstage….:….:._

"You two are up next." Yusuke said nonchalantly, checking off the list. "Try and at least make it _look _like at least some people at this school can dance?"

Edo nodded and Judai grinned. "Yup!"

"I'll go declare you in a minute."

Judai nodded and ran off to watch the current dancers, two Ra Yellow seniors who were happily doing the Macarena. Edo made way to follow him, but Yusuke grabbed him and pulled him back. "Edo," He muttered. "We've had a little change of plan. So here's what you need to do…" Yusuke started whispering in Edo's ear. Slowly the silver-haired boy's eyes started widening.

"What?" Edo hissed. "No way, I won't-"

Yusuke shook his head. "Try telling that to Fubuki. He's already filled in the others, but you have to do it! His plan won't work otherwise!"

Edo spared Judai a glance, then sighed. "…fine."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, fine. I'll do the stupid plan." Edo muttered. Yusuke smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's the way. All right, wait there."

_.:…:In the Stands….:….:._

Yusuke reappeared onstage as the last of the cheering and clapping faded. "All right!" He yelled, no longer needing the microphone. "Next up! Judai and Edo!" Johan, Jim and Fubuki started clapping. Yusuke smirked, staring directly in Johan's direction. The boy flinched a little. Then Yusuke continued. "Right, Judai and Edo, dancing the waltz!"

That was like a punch to the stomach. Johan's eyes widened. He'd been expecting something stupid like the Macarena or the jive! Not the waltz! The waltz was what you did with lovers! That. Was. Not. Right!

Cheering and wolf-whistles filled up the stands as Edo and Judai came onstage. The brunette laughed and waved, gaining yells of approval while Edo smirked, both gaining approving squeals from the first year girls. Johan's eyes twitched. Squealing…. And wolf-whistling…. At _**his**_Judai….?

Wait, _**what? **_

Slow music started, and Judai fell into Edo's arms, who pulled him up into stance. The two started waltzing, gracefully gliding across the floor with spins and twists. Appreciative silence fell across the stands as the two glided across the floor. Johan's eye started to twitch.

"Why is it," He growled. "That everyone's staring at those two _now_, as opposed to when they see them on-campus?"

Fubuki sent him an _'oh my god, you're so ignorant!' _look. "Be-_cauuse_," He drawled. "Those girls, and some of those boys, like yaoi. Shounen-ai. Boy-on-boy. Those are two highly sexy boys dancing the dance of _lurrvvee_, right in front of them. You don't see two highly sexy boys dancing the dance of love every day, so they are gonna stare!" He exclaimed.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "So if two guys waltzed every day, they'd get over it and stop staring?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No! If two highly sexy boys danced the dance of love every day, we'd have to get to class by swimming through blood!"

Jim, of course, tuned into that conversation at exactly the wrong moment. "We'd have to do what with blood?"

Fubuki nodded, not offering one word of explanation. "Yup."

Cue awkward silence.

Johan tuned back to the dancing just as Edo was pulling Judai into the final dip. Clapping sounded all around the room. But then 'it' happened. 'It' had to happen. 'It' happened, and 'it' caused Johan to freeze mid-clap, staring at the stage with a horrified gaze. 'It' was….

Edo leaning down and kissing Judai.

**Yes. Beware 'it'. Everyone has their own individual 'it'. My 'it' is when my mom decides it would be fun to put spinach in with the lasagne, thus ruining it. .**

**Oh, with **_**Spirits….**_** I'm having severe staring-at-the-screen-knowing-what-to-write-but-not-knowing-how-to-write-it-itis! I could really use some help if anyone wants to volunteer! *insert **_**Super Judai Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom **_**here**_*****_

**Anyway! I've noticed the severe lack of random strings of questions at the end of this! I was thinking up a string, then I realised it was totally unnecessary! So yeah!**

**Please review! Free hugs from Fubuki if ya do~!**

~Oak-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I don't own GX! If I did, I'd be rich and it would be a yaoi! Plus that, please enjoy the chapter! I had loads of fun writing it, and hopefully you'll see why!**

…**I suddenly realised that for some reason I'm listening to Shiny Toy Guns.**

…**I didn't even know I had any of their songs.**

…**how the hell does this random stuff get on my computer? **

**Statuses:**

**Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering**

** Cooking: Failed**

**Team Edo and Judai: Cooking *gulp* **

** Dancing: Won!**

**Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hyper/Confuzzled/On the brink of insanity (respectively) **

That evening, after that day's contest, Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo collapsed in the former two's dorm room, completely exhausted. Ryo from saving countless people from what was now known of as 'the ditch of doom', or just 'ouch!' to those who had fallen in, and then recreating the whole orienteering course; and Yusuke from jumping from couple to couple out of a hundred or so kids, trying to teach them all different dances, and then sorting out the dancers who had sprained something thinking they were capable of amazing feats seen in _'Make it or Break it'_. Though why Fubuki was so tired after all he did was eating, no-one was really that sure.

"Well….." Fubuki rolled onto his stomach so he could watch his friends; Yusuke on the spinny-chair and Ryo on the sofa. "Apparently next to no-one in this school can dance, orienteer themselves around a ditch or cook. That's cool. That's totally okay. Really."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I thought this was a school for the elite. But quite honestly I'm surprised this lot can get themselves to their classes, let alone pass them. Seriously."

"Well, these aren't really on the curriculum, so-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do with these?" Yusuke cut in, waving the flags and the banner from the day before the air. Fubuki shrugged.

"Chuck 'em."

"Where?"

"I think you'll find it doesn't matter."

Yusuke and Ryo exchanged bewildered glances, and a rare moment passed in which they both thought the same thing; 'How is it that this guy is my friend?'

Fubuki grabbed the flags and the banner out of Yusuke's hands and randomly threw them behind him. A portal of shadow opened up behind him, and black tentacles -one for each object- shot out, grabbed something, then wrenched them, again, into God Knows Where.

_.:...: Somewhere in Dark World:...:...:._

Haou strode down the battlefield, his blood red cape swishing around him. His eyes shone viciously; demanding respect from the fiends that watched him. He could see them all. His fiends; his enemies. His warriors. Everyone and everything.

Shame, really, that he didn't see the flags quietly appear just in front of him, courtesy of Fubuki. And it was a shame that he didn't notice they were there until _after_ he tripped over them and face-planted into the mud.

_.:…:The Next Morning….:….:._

When Jim and Johan (after yesterday's disaster, Karen had been left in the dorms) lined up outside the school the next day, Johan had a twitch in his eye that just wouldn't leave. Why?

Long story short, it was the fact that after Edo kissed Judai, the brunette had the most adorable blush and everyone else in the gym wolf-whistled. Including Jim.

Traitor.

Everyone kept shooting Johan worried looks, desperately trying to ignore the evil aura emanating from him like a dark cloud. Ryo stood on the top of the stairs, watching as the last of the sleepy students filed in. Only when he was sure they were all there did he bother speaking to them.

"It's like this." Ryo drawled, holding up a map, a piece of paper and a metal plaque. "To try and avoid yesterday's disaster with the ditch of doom, everyone's going to different places around the school, depending on which map you get. Some of you might be assigned to one of the Obelisk Blue Dorms or Ra Yellow Dorms. We're not doing Osiris Red; they're way too small. Apart from those, you might be put in the school building or the forest surroundings, or the beach. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Next." He placed the map on the stair rail. "See these plaques?"

Nods.

"You see they're numbered 1 to 4, with each number having a different number-letter combination."

More nods.

"See, on this, number 1 is WV. On your papers, you have numbered 1 to 8. Above each one is another number, which could be any of 1, 2, 3 or 4. Depending on those, you collect different combos. Your maps show you which location equals which number. When you've collected all your numbers, you bring it back to me. First team back wins." Ryo folded his arms. "Any issues?" He glared at the students, as if daring them to oppose him.

A hand was raised. "If there are different courses, won't some be easier than others?" A first-year Osiris Red piped up. "That'll give the others an unfair advantage."

Ryo just stared at her. "Hey, kid?"

The girl wilted under his gaze. "Umm… yeah?"

"That's tough luck." Ryo turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, if you've got it, line up and collect a map."

Johan and Jim joined the line, waiting to collect their maps.

"Ra Yellow Dorms, hah! I know that place like the back of my hand-"

"Awww, man! I've never even been _near_ the forest before-"

"Wow, the Obelisk Blue Cafeteria? Seriously?"

As Jim and Johan came to the front of the line, Ryo glanced down at the stack of maps and grabbed the one on top. He skimmed over the location, then shot them an evil smile. The two exchange students automatically felt chills run up their spines, and the hairs on the back of their necks stand up straight.

"Well, well." Ryo held up the map, grinning that evil grin Hell Kaiser was renowned for. "This _is _unfortunate. For you."

"Why?" Johan tried to get a glance at the map, but Ryo held it out of his reach. "Where are we? Kaiser!"

Ryo flipped over the map so the two seniors could read what it said.

And there, in big black letters…..

_**The Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms.**_

_.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:._

Fubuki had just briefed the students on the cooking rules, and left them to find their units and get sorted.

Judai and Edo just stared rather awkwardly at the kitchen equipment surrounding them.

"So….." Judai glanced at Edo, who had a very strained expression, like he'd just been forced to swallow a lemon (Or read one. About him and Cronos. Either way). "….what do we do now?"

Edo pursed his lips. "Get started, I suppose." He pulled a book out of nowhere, and started skimming through it. "I brought this. Might help."

Judai bent over the read the title. It was called _**'Basic Cooking for Dummies'**_. The brunette was about to say something, then realised that given the current circumstances, it was actually rather appropriate. So he stayed quiet.

"Hey, Edo?"

"Hmm?" The silver-haired boy turned back to Judai. "What's wrong?"

Judai blushed slightly, lacing his fingers together. "Umm..."

"Yes?"

Laced. "Well, it's just..."

Unlaced. "It's just ...?"

Laced. "About yesterday..."

Edo realised what the brunette was on about in a flash. "Oh. Right. That."

"Right, that. What _was_ that?" Judai's blush became a couple of shades deeper as he remembered their brief kiss during the dance.

Edo waved his hand dismissively, turning back to the book. "Oh, that. That was nothing. It seemed appropriate at the time. You know, in the context of the dance."

Judai heated up angrily. "Nothing? That was nothing? Edo, that was my _first kiss_!"

Edo froze. "Say what?"

"You heard me!" Judai yelled. "My first kiss, Edo, I hope you're happy!"

"You're seventeen and you only just had your first kiss?" Edo raised an eyebrow. Judai let out a growl, giving off the impression of a kitten let out in the rain.

"I was saving myself for someone special!" He shot back. "Not someone who thought it would be _appropriate _in the context of the _dance_!"

Edo spun around to face Judai with a smirk on his face. "What, didn't you like it?" He grinned. "Because if I remember rightly, you weren't complaining at the time."

Blood rushed to Judai's cheeks and dyed them a shade of red that reminded one of a tomato. Or a bloodbath. "Wh-wh-wha?"

Edo's smirk grew. "You heard me, _**Ju-chan**_."

Maybe it was the fact that Edo had just called him Ju-chan. Maybe it was the fact that Edo was right (like he always was). Or maybe it was the fact that Judai himself was hungry. It was probably the latter. But whatever it was, it suddenly inspired the brunette to drop the subject and start cooking. Which he did.

"Edo, let's make a cake!" Judai said suddenly. "A really big one! Chocolate with chocolate and more chocolate! And-"

"Let me guess." Edo said drily. "Chocolate on top."

Judai blinked. "I was gonna say sprinkles, but hey, that works too!"

Edo flipped to the section on cakes. "Sponge cakes are simple enough." He suggested. "Then maybe just put the chocolate on top. Shouldn't be too hard."

Judai blinked. Again. "Who'd wanna make a cake out of a sponge?"

Edo stared at him. "On second thoughts, this is like freaking mission impossible." He groaned. "Right. Judai. Get flour."

Judai started digging around in the cupboard, and found a bag that said 'flour' on it in big letters. He dropped it on the sideboard. "Check."

"Milk."

He dug around in the fridge, and found some milk. "Check." He plopped it on the counter, totally ignoring the 'best before' date, which said it went off that time last month. Oh well.

Edo began to reel off ingredients, most of which Judai either found or substituted for. E.g. Dilemma: No chocolate. Solution: Substitute vegemite! Eventually they had a whole counter full of ingredients, which Edo stared at wide-eyed.

"Do we really need all this?" He muttered. "Seems like overkill." He grabbed the vegemite, unscrewed the lid and stared down at the pasty brown stuff, crinkling his nose. "What _is _this stuff?" He shoved the lid back on and dropped it on the table. "That is _not _chocolate."

"I think its Jim's." Judai grabbed the jar and dipped his finger into the paste then shoved into his mouth experimentally. He paused for a second, then shrugged. "Not bad. Just not good."

Edo turned back to the book, flipping over the page. "Right. Beat two eggs in a bowl, gradually adding castor sugar (up to ¾ of a cup). Beat after each addition until sugar is dissolved. This will take about ten minutes."

Judai pouted. "That's too long." His eyes lit up. "Idea!"

"What?"

Judai started digging around in the cupboard and eventually came out with a blender, which he dropped on the table triumphantly. "Blend it all in together!"

Edo sweatdropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You wanna waste ten minutes mixing up something?" Judai rolled his eyes, cracking the first egg, only to have it shatter and spill egg all over his hands. "Oops." Hands washed. Try again. Second egg. Eggshell in with the egg. "Darn." Third egg. Perfectly fine, but seemed somewhat cloudy... Rest of the eggs. Dropped with the box onto the floor, smashing into bazillions of little pieces and ensuring the tiles were now coated with a lovely sticky substance.

Judai blinked. "…done!" He chirped, then grabbed the sugar and dumped the whole thing in. Then he slammed the lid on and pushed the mix button. The blades spun around like a helicopter, mercilessly slicing through the liquid stuff. Half a minute later, Judai stopped it. Only instead of it being thick and creamy, it was thin, watery, and full of sugar grains. "…good enough. Next!"

"1/3 a cup of plain flour, 1/3 a cup of cornflour and 1/3 a cup of self-raising flour. Sift flours together three times to aerate and mix the flours evenly." Edo read out dutifully as Judai grabbed a huge mixing bowl and unceremoniously dumped all the flour into it. A huge flour cloud resulted, making the front of his uniform white.

He then grabbed a colander (not a sieve. There's actually a big difference, but not in Judai's world) and held it over another bowl, pouring the flour into through it in three lots. Knowing colanders, it didn't actually make all that much difference, but Judai didn't know that. "Next!"

"Sift the flours over the egg mixture, use plastic spatula to fold the flours through the egg mixture. Use an upward and over action to mix well." Judai stared at the flour, then the colander, shrugged and poured it all into the blender.

"Okay, translation, _blend it_." Judai grinned and pressed the 'start' button. Edo's eyes went wide.

"Wait, the lid-"

Too late.

Somewhere in the flurry of mixing blades whipping into the liquid, the eggy mixture decided it would be a fun idea to defy gravity. Which it did. Spraying all over the room. More appropriately, all over Edo and Judai.

_.:…:Over by the front of the School….:….:._

"The Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms?" Jim read out from over Johan's shoulder. A huge bout of 'oooh's filled the area. The Australian frowned and glanced at the students.

"What's so bad about the abandoned dorms?" Johan questioned.

A smirk twinged on Ryo's lips, threatening to break into an all-out grin. "Why, haven't you heard?" He asked innocently. Far too innocently for Hell Kaiser.

"Heard what?"

"The rumours."

"What rumours?" _Now_ Johan was getting annoyed.

Ryo's grinned a grin that strongly resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. And it didn't suit him. One bit. "It's haunted. Oh, five years ago now, Fubuki and a whole bunch of other Obelisk Seniors went in there for a dare."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"_And_, none of them were seen again for another two years!" Ryo announced triumphantly. "Sure, most of them came back, but Fubuki came back as Darkness and some of them are still missing!" His grin turned evil. "And, just last year, a girl went in there. Her name was Akiza Izayoi. We _never saw her again!"_

Jim's only visible eye twitched. And Johan reached for his PDA.

"Judai?" He called into the device, trying to reach his friend.

"_**Y-yeah?" **_The panicked voice that came back wasn't what Johan was expecting to hear.

"Well… The Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms…."

"_**What about them?"**_

In the background; _**"JUDAI! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"**_

"_**I'm trying, I can't get close!"**_

Johan sweatdropped. "Umm…. Are they _really_ haunted?"

"_**Yeah! Edo, go for the power cord! Why do you wanna know?"**_

"….Umm… we're going orienteering in there today. Me and Jim." Johan confessed sheepishly. He got silence from the other end. "Umm, Judai?"

"…_**.well, it's been nice knowing you." **_Judai deadpanned.

"You've been in there, right? How do you get out?"

"_**Sorry Johan, currently in a crisis! Bye!" **_Judai yelled, and it sounded like he'd just thrown his PDA against the wall. It fell silent.

"…..ummm…." Jim and Johan exchanged glances, then turned on Ryo. Who was grinning. Again.

"Well, good luck with that!" He said cheerfully.

**End Chapter! Wow, I feel kinda sorry for Edo's suit. Not Edo. His suit. Then again, he's got like, hundreds, so….**

**Yup. The supposedly flawless Edo Phoenix has faults. And, after mulling it over, I realised just how weird it was that I had Edo kiss Judai last chapter. I mean, over in **_**Spirits**_**, they're cousins! But here they're not, so I just gave to keep reminding myself that.**

**And I'm in the mood to be mean to Haou this fic. I consider it payback for what he's done in **_**Spirits**_**. Also, Akiza pops in for a visit. She's actually semi-important later. For about one chapter. So yah. **

**And… it's holiday season! (Cha-cha-cha!) A whole two weeks of doin' nothing, nothing, and more nothing! :D What are you guys doin' for the hols?…..hang on, is it end of term in the northern hemisphere? If not, sucks to be you! XD **

**Well… please review, I guess! You know I love them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own GX! I do, however, own the plotline and the bazooka Fubuki likes to use. Well, I used to own it. Before Fubuki stole it. **

**Another thing; I changed the Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms a little in order to suit the story. You guys don't really mind, do ya? :3**

**Oh, and, yes, I fully realise that this chapter isn't really that funny. Don't throw rotten fruit at me. **

**Statuses:**

**Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering**

** Cooking: Failed**

**Team Edo and Judai: Cooking (Failing)**

** Dancing: Won!**

**Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hungry/Confuzzled/Overly smug (respectively) **

Johan and Jim stared up at the giant metal gates that led into the abandoned dorms. They were bolted tightly shut, but the giant padlock holding them together was rusted. Inside the gates was a huge, looming mansion-like building, old-fashioned and looking like a strong gust of wind would blow it right over. It was creepy, straight out of a horror movie, with the trees with branches that looked like claws and the curtains flowing in the non-existent wind.

Oh, and the thunderstorm crackling over the rooftop might have contributed to it seeming like something out of _Monster House_.

Johan glanced behind him. It was bright and sunny back over at the Academia…

Jim rubbed his hands together. "Well, how bad can it be?" He asked perkily. "It's just a house, right?"

"Right…." Johan murmured. "At least it's not like this place used to be a prison or an asylum or something…"

"Actually…"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I think so."

The two stared at each other in silence, before Johan sighed and walked over to the gate. He tried pulling it open. The padlock let out a creaking noise, then snapped off and the gates swung open. Johan raised an eyebrow. "That was easy."

Jim glanced at the map. "Well, our closest target should be in the back garden." The Australian declared. "Everything else is scattered over three floors." He held up the map, which was divided into four sections; the garden and the first, second and third floors. "It doesn't look like Kaiser was cruel enough to shove something in the attic."

"I wouldn't put it past him…" Johan muttered. "Let's go."

The two traipsed into the garden, only to have the gates slam shut behind them. Again in the non-existent breeze. Johan spun around, staring at the gate wide-eyed. "What the-?"

Jim gulped. "Let's get in, get the combos, then get out ASAP."

"Agreed."

The back of the dorms was, in essence, an overgrown garden. Leafy green ivy clung to a rusty iron trellis while rose tentacles ran over the centrepiece of the garden; a huge mosaic in the middle of the grass with a path leading to it. A huge marble statue had also fallen victim to the thorny plant; it seemed to originally have been a monument of the God of the Obelisk.

Jim let out a low whistle while Johan studied the map from the older boy's side. "It should be over that way." The blunette pointed towards a sitting area in the far right. Jim nodded.

"You wanna go get it?"

Johan carefully treaded over the tentacles, making his way over to the sitting area. It was another small area marked by mosaic; you walked along a tiled path and underneath several intricate arches just to get to it. The seating arrangements were still there, and Johan knelt down to peer underneath the table. "I found it!" He yelled. "What number?"

Jim glanced at his paper. "One."

"The code's A6."

The Australian responded by nodding and writing it down. "Got it. The next one's inside. We'll have to go back around the front." Jim started walking out of the garden while Johan stared at one of the rose bushes.

"Beautiful…" He whispered, reaching out and plucking one of the roses. Johan touched one of the flower's deep red petals and smiled. "So beautiful." He went to put it on the table, but stabbed himself on one of the thorns. "Ouch!" He winced and dropped the rose. A small droplet of blood fell from his finger and landed on it. As soon as it touched the flower, a layer of red petals fell away, leaving a black rose in its stead. Johan stared at it wide-eyed, then ran out of the garden.

Jim stared around the lobby of the dorms, looking for the next plaque. He heard a pattering of feet behind him, and glanced back to see Johan running up to him.

"There you are." He said, then took in the boy's expression of total shock. "Johan? What happened?"

Johan pointed in the general direction of the garden. "….the rose..." He panted. "….turned black….."

Jim frowned. "What?"

The blunette shook his head. "Never mind. Where are we looking?"

Jim pointed to the map. "It's supposed to be in here, but I can't find it anywhere." Johan nodded, staring at the little red dot on the map, then glanced up and surveyed the room. Nothing.

"That's weird…" He mumbled. "It should be here…. Right?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Are we in the wrong room?"

Johan shook his head. "No, this is the place. It should be-" His eyes widened. "No. He wouldn't have."

Jim frowned. "What? He wouldn't have what?"

Johan wordlessly pointed up, then stared at the ceiling. Jim followed his lead, then gaped. There, two and a half metres up, affixed to the ceiling and partially hidden by the chandelier, was the plaque.

_.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:._

Judai and Edo ducked into the corridor in a desperate bid to escape the onslaught of cake mix. The two huddled together, trying to ignore the stuff splattering against the walls.

"Just so you know," Edo shot a pointed glare at Judai, who grinned sheepishly. "I blame you for this."

Judai rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, we're bound to run out of mix…. Sooner or later. Right?"

Edo glanced into the room. The blender was still three-quarters full. His eye twitched. "Okay, that does it." He stood up, then made his way over to the kitchen bench. Judai held out a hand.

"Edo!" He called overdramatically. "Don't be a hero!"

"Shut up, Judai!" The silver-haired boy yelled. He held his arms over his head to try and block the cake-mix rain. When he made it over to the blender, he grabbed it and pulled it forward, effectively ripping the power cord in two. The blades whirred to a halt, but not before covering Edo with mix.

Judai peeked into the room. "Edo?" His eyes shot wide open. "Edo?"

Edo let out a roar and wiped cake mix off his face so he could see. He looked like…. A, umm, cake-mix monster. "Judai…." He growled. "You've got 'til the count of three to start running. One."

"Edo, I'm sorry!" Judai called. "Really!"

Edo growled and slammed open a drawer. "Two."

"Ummm, Edo?" The brunette started taking steps back.

The cake-mix monster pulled out a huge cleaver then kicked the drawer shut, turning towards his 'partner'. "Fucking three."

Judai let out a squeak and sped off down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE!"

_.:…: Over in the Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms….:….:._

"This isn't going to work." Johan deadpanned. "Seriously. Put me down before you drop me."

Jim grinned up at the Obelisk senior he was currently trying to lift up to the chandelier. "Don't be so negative!" He called breezily. "Can you see the plaque?"

Johan wobbled a bit, balancing precariously on Jim's shoulders. How exactly he had been held up for that long he wasn't sure. Maybe carrying a fifty-pound crocodile around everywhere did wonders for one's physical form, but still….

He reached up, grabbing a hold of part of the chandelier and pulled it aside so he could see the plaque. "What's the number?" The blunette called down. Jim sweatdropped.

"…oh."

"What?"

"Uhh…. I didn't check."

"Jim!"

"Don't worry! Just hold on tight and don't look down!" Jim let go of Johan, leaving the blunette unsteadily hanging on the chandelier. He reached into his pocket. "Okay, number…. Hey, which point is this?"

"Jim!" Johan yelled, flailing around in the air.

"Just a 'mo." Jim pulled out the map, and started looking for their location. "Hmm…. Where are we? That's the entrance, so we should be…."

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, this is point four… so the number should be…." He looked at the checklist. "If it's two, then…."

"JIM!"

"Umm…wait, the number's two."

"I8! Now get me down from here!" Johan yelled again as Jim scribbled down the code.

"All right, stay sti-"

_**Crack.**_

"Uhh…" Jim looked up. "What was that?" Johan stared at this base of the chandelier, where the plasterboard ceiling was starting to crack. His eyes widened.

_**Crack. Crack. **_

"Get me down-"

_**Crack. Crack. Crack-**_

That small section of ceiling gave way, letting the chandelier fall. With Johan holding onto it.

_**CRASH.**_

Of course, there was a loud crash with a dust cloud explosion, as is typical of falling from a large height.

"Oooh…" Johan groaned, picking himself up. He sat on his knees, glancing around. "Jim? Are you all right?"

No response.

"Jim? Jim, where are you?"

"I can't breathe."

"Hmm?" Johan glanced down, then felt his eye twitch as he saw he was sitting on Jim.

"I said, I can't breathe."

And apparently he couldn't breathe. Oh, right. Johan got off Jim and pulled him up, the latter gasping for air all the while. "Are you okay?"

Jim shot him a 'look' with his one visible eye. "What do _you_ think?"

Johan sweatdropped. "Right. Sorry."

Jim just shook his head and picked the map up off the ground. "Okay. Well, our next target is up a floor."

Johan stared at the map. "Umm, Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"…..turn over the map."

Jim shot the blunette a suspicious look and flipped over the map. His one visible eye widened. "What the hell…?"

Because there, scrawled in something roughly the same colour as dried blood, were four words.

'_**I CAN SEE YOU.'**_

_.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:._

Manjoume referenced the cookbook, then read out loud the next set of instructions as Asuka started to pour the cake mix into the moulds. "Well, now we just need to cook it. 45 minutes." He read, then glanced up at the blonde. "So, you're _sure_ Fubuki likes this?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Fubuki _definitely_ likes double-tiered chocolate mud cakes with whipped cream and sprinkles. I've only lived with him all my life, Manjoume."

Manjoume shrugged. "Well, if you're sure."

Asuka placed the cake moulds on a tray then placed it in the oven. "Well, that's that." She turned to her partner. "Now what do we do?"

The spiky-haired senior shrugged again. "Dunno." After about half a minute of silence, he continued; "Do we _have_ to stay with the cake?"

"_Yes_, Manjoume."

"And you've already got the icing?"

"_Yes_, Manjoume."

"….this is _so_ boring." He glanced around the kitchen unit. "I don't even see why I have to prove myself with these stupid challenges. I mean, when I get to the Pro Leagues, I'm not _going_ to be dancing or orienteering, and if I need any cooking done I'll just get someone to do it _for_ me."

"You've already said that twice." Asuka sat on one of the kitchen benches. "But you're right. This _does_ seem kinda pointless."

Manjoume blinked. "I wish something _interesting _would happe-"

"JUDAI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"NOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

The two blinked, then peered out into the hallway in time to see a blur of red rush past the door. Asuka sweatdropped. "Was that….Judai?"

Suddenly, some sort of…. Sludgy cake-mix creature ran past the door, a giant cleaver at hand. "GET BACK HERE _NOW_!"

"WHAT, SO YOU CAN KILL ME?"

The cake-mix monster disappeared from sight, leaving a trail of cake-mix in his wake. Now it was Manjoume's turn to sweatdrop. "….was that Edo?"

Asuka nodded wordlessly, and Manjoume started laughing. He ran out into the corridor with his phone at hand in time to get a few snapshots of the cake-mix monster, each one of them easily identifiable as Edo. The cleaver was also easily identifiable, as was the boy he was mercilessly chasing with it. The black-haired teen smirked, looking through the photos.

"These are going _straight _on his fansite."

_.:…: Outside the Obelisk Blue Dorms….:….:._

"Okay…" Edo stopped running, watching Judai zip ahead. "You can stop running now!" He yelled. "I think I have an idea!"

The brunette glanced at him, then walked back to the silver-haired boy. "Like what?"

Edo grinned. "Okay, so we just had to turn out food, right? We didn't actually have to _make_ it or anything. Does the school shop sell pre-made cakes?"

Judai shook his head. "No. You can only pre-order them for birthdays and stuff." He paused, thinking. "I'm pretty sure they sell cake mix, though."

Edo shrugged. "Not quite what I had in mind, but hey. How hard can it be?"

**Indeed. And how hard can it be to update in less than two weeks? Very, if you're me. **

**Well, school's back in. *Sighs* But! I got my NAPLAN results back! And….. I got a band ten in writing and spelling! For those of you that don't know, NAPLAN is the tests the years 3,5,7 and 9 take in Aus. It stands for National Assessment Program Literacy and Numeracy (I think),** **and I got my results back :3 Band One is the lowest mark, and Band Ten is the highest, so I'm happy :3 **

**And, I'm sososososososososososo (SO!) sorry for the delay. Really. You waited so long and had me turn out this crap. *sighs* Well, I'm sorry! DX**

**Two things; one, just tell me what you want me to update first so I can work on that -_- I've got homework again, so updates are gonna be delayed again. Two…. (Bet you can't guess what I'm gonna say next)….please review! (Now who saw **_**that**_ **coming?) **

**Anyway, please review, because if ya don't I'll stop writing. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Not. Please review anyway~ Free (cyber) cookies if ya do~!**

~Oak-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is kinda late….. Don't hurt me! I have a perfectly plausible explanation **_**why**_** it is so kinda late! I've been having writer's block and besides that, I decided I would very much like to start a new game of **_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon; Explorers of Time**_ **and finish it,**__**and I was playing that. Lots. SO DON'T BLAME ME! **

**Well, here it is. Chappie no. 8 of **_**Operation; Matchmaker!**_

**Statuses:**

**Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering (Terrified)**

** Cooking: Failed**

**Team Edo and Judai: Cooking (Failing)**

** Dancing: Won!**

**Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hungry/**_**Really **_**confuzzled/Way too smug for it to be healthy **

After the hapless cooks took a stop by the Osiris Red Dorms for Edo to get a change of clothes (he ended up in a black shirt and jeans 'cause he didn't want to ruin another suit), they headed over to Tome's shop to pick up a cake mix. After spending some time waiting for Judai to finish his debate with himself over whether or not they should get double choc-fudge or choc caramel, they finally bought the mix, as well as some replacements for the eggs they smashed, and ended up back in the kitchens, ready to cook.

"Okay, so we just pre-heat the oven, set up a baking tray and cake tin, then mix this stuff up with egg and water, shove it in the cake tin, shove that in the oven then wait?" Judai asked as Edo set up the oven. "There's got to be more to it. It can't be _that_ easy."

Edo rolled his eyes. "It _is_ that easy. They designed these cake mixes for morons like us who could burn ice so we could actually turn out a half-decent cake. And before you say _anything_," He cut in just as Judai opened his mouth, "_I'm_ doing it this time. We don't need you and your brilliant ideas ruining everything again."

Judai pouted. "Well, sor-_ry_ for trying to save time!" He huffed, crossing his arms. Edo rolled his eyes again, pouring the mix into a big bowl with an egg and water. He started stirring it with a wooden spoon, and when he was done poured it into the cake tin. Judai watched with interest. "Hey, Edo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I lick the spoon?"

"…." Edo felt one of his veins pulse. Why exactly did he agree to come back to DA Central? It wasn't so he could get driven insane, he knew _that_ much. Something about Johan and Judai….

"Can I?"

"…..if you must." He sighed and handed Judai the spoon, then pushed the cake tin into the oven. "Well, now we wait."

Judai blinked, pausing in the middle of licking the chocolate off the spoon to offer a new suggestion. "Hey, Edo?"

"….what _now_?" Edo groaned, glaring back at Judai. The brunette blinked innocently, then asked equally innocently;

"So, do you think if we turned the temperature up _reeeaallly _high the cake would cook faster?"

…..why did Edo come back here again?

_.:…:Over in the Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms….:….:._

"Wha….What the hell….?" Johan and Jim stared at the words now written on the back of the map. They glanced at each other, shock printed on their face. "…..that wasn't there before."

"It's a joke." Jim said eventually. "It was Kaiser. He must have done something."

Johan rolled his eyes. "How? How could he possibly have done that?"

"…he has Fubuki as a companion. Anything is possible if you're Fubuki. This competition itself is evidence." Jim countered, crossing his arms.

"In any case, you're probably right." Johan stood up, sighing. "Let's just finish this and get out."

Two hours of searching later had the two transfer students still nowhere near finished with the Obelisk Blue dorms. Why did it take so long? Well, here's why….

"Hey!" Johan jumped up, trying to catch the plaque that was literally _floating right above his fingers_, just out of reach. "That's not fair! Get down here!"

In the room across the hall, or at least, _outside_ that room across the hall, Jim was desperately trying to force the door open, because it had somehow managed to lock itself. "C'mon…" He grunted, kicking the door in severe annoyance. "_Open_."

For whatever reason, he went to kick the door, which opened right before his boot collided with it. The Australian fell into the seemingly ordinary room, where all the furniture was innocently sitting exactly where it should.

Jim took a few steps into the room and found the plaque easily. He started to walk towards it, when the table resting by the wall fell over onto its side. The Australian paused, staring at the table in confusion. Then he took a step forward. The table inched forward as well. Another step. The table moved forward as well. Jim blinked, then took a step back. The table moved away from him.

By this point, Jim was highly confused. He was the type of person that usually doubted the existence of ghosts, and up until that day he had stood firm in those beliefs. However, with what was going on today, he was seriously starting to reconsider.

Jim took a few more steps back, watching in bemusement as the table inched back as well. A few steps forward. A few steps back. This was getting fun!

Eventually the table got bored of this stepping game, because it stopped moving. Jim blinked again, then started walking towards the plaque.

Then the table shot forward and bashed into him, pushing him out of the room. He was flung out into the corridor and smashed through the wall, landing in another room. "What…the hell…" He wheezed as the door slammed shut. Then Jim passed out.

Johan peered out of his room and stared at the wall. "What the…" Well, not so much the wall as the giant Jim-shaped hole in the wall. "Jim?"

No response. So he decided to check on him. Ignoring the giant hole in the wall, Johan opened the door and glanced into the room. Jim was lying on top of a pile of rubble, totally unconscious. Johan's eye twitched. "This…. Isn't normal."

Suddenly, Johan felt a tap at his shoulder. He spun around to face whoever had done it. No-one was there. But something was appearing on the wall.

In the same writing that had appeared on the back of their map, words started to appear.

_**Are**_

There was a slight delay before the next word appeared.

_**Are… y…o…u….**_

_**S….c….a….r…e…d…..**_

…_**.y….e….t…?**_

_**Are you scared yet?**_

Johan blinked, watching as what appeared to be blood dripped down the wall and onto the carpet.

"No." Johan said after some thought. "Not really. Just a little confused."

There was a pause before the words disappeared. There was another pause before new words reappeared.

…_**...oh.**_

"Who are you?" Johan called, glancing around the room. He wasn**'**t exactly sure as to what was going on, except that it had Fubuki written all over it.

…_**A…..ghost.**_

"No, you're not. You're working with Fubuki."

…_**.no I'm not.**_

"Yes, you are."

…_**.are not.**_

"Okay, just tell me. How much did he pay you to do this?"

_**I'm not working with Fubuki, damn it!**_

"You are the worst ghost impersonator ever."

_**Shut up! **_

Suddenly, a loud banging noise filled the room. Johan flinched as part of the ceiling in, then glanced up.

In the newly formed hole in the ceiling, looking down at him, was a girl. She was wearing an Osiris Red uniform and she had rose-coloured hair that rested at her shoulders, though her bangs fell down to her elbows. However, that wasn't what really caught Johan's attention.

She was transparent. And she looked really angry.

Johan spun around as another part of the ceiling fell in. _Okay… So maybe she is a ghost._

And when the floor started cracking beneath his feet, and he fell through the ceiling, all he could basically think was;

_Oh. Crap._

_.:…:A Little Later….:….:._

_.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:._

"What have you done?" Fubuki wailed as he took in the sight of the kitchen. It looked like a bomb had hit it. Judai looked confused and Edo was in denial.

"This isn't right!" The so-called genius yelled. "I did everything it said to! How the hell did this happen?"

Fubuki stared at the ceiling as cake mix started to drip down onto him. "…..did you turn up the oven really high to make it cook faster?" He asked accusingly, glancing at the stove, which was currently on fire.

"No!" Edo yelled. Judai remained silent, shuffling back slightly. The brunette started whistling. Which, if you're guilty and people are throwing accusations around, is the _worst_ thing you can do if you don't want to get caught. Both Edo and Fubuki noticed. Obviously.

"Judai…." Edo growled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" The brunette held up his hands and yelled in his defence. "I just turned it up a couple of degrees! Not, like, up to 200! It was taking too long!"

"Judai….." Edo started walking towards Judai, an evil look on his face.

Fubuki glanced between the two, then took a step back. Then another. Then he stepped out into the corridor, and walked away backwards as fast as his feet would take him.

_.:…:Half an Hour Later….:….:._

_.:…:Over in the Gym Place Where People Are Making Fools of Themselves….:….:._

It was half an hour after Edo had chased Judai around with a cleaver again. The latter was miraculously unscathed, and the two, plus Ryo and Fubuki, were sitting in the stands and watching the dancers. Currently, the first dancers, Momoe and Junko, were trying (and failing) to do the Bacchikoi dance (Fubuki had added it to the list of dances when Yusuke wasn't looking.)

It took Judai all of three seconds to notice Johan wasn't there. "Hey, where's Johan?" He looked at Ryo, as if Hell Kaiser would know where Johan was, or, for that matter, actually _care_. The blunette shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

"But orienteering ended an hour ago!"

"You're acting as though I care."

"You should!"

"I don't."

"At least tell me where he went!" Judai pleaded. Apparently he had forgotten and/or didn't care that Jim was with Johan, and that he was missing too.

Ryo glanced at the ceiling, thinking. Then a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms." He paused. "Didn't Johan call you and ask about that place?"

Judai paused. "Did he? Ahh, whatever." Another pause. Then Judai started ranting. "How could you let him go there?" The brunette yelled. "How could you let _anyone_ go there?"

"Judai, time has already proven again and again that Kaiser has no heart." Edo said nonchalantly.

"But Johan could die in there!"

Ryo blinked. "Why do I care?"

"Kaiser!" Judai yelled. "Show some compassion for once, will you?"

"You're asking the impossible again." Edo sighed.

Fubuki wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching the Bacchikoi dance.

Best. Dance. _Ever_.

**It's an update! A very short, very late update but an update nonetheless! And the Bacchikoi dance **_**is **_**one of the**__**best dances ever, up to and including Caramelldansen. **

**Umm…. Not sure what to say, so I guess an update of the disasters of what's going down in Australia would be good.**

**You may have heard about the floods. It's been raining really hard down here and a bunch of places have flooded. We had to open our water reserve flood gates so they wouldn't overflow, and as a joint result of that and the super-heavy rain a bunch of towns are almost completely underwater. Houses are ruined and people have been evacuated to shelters. It's a big disaster.**

**My thoughts are with those people.**

**Anyway, that was a surprisingly low note for **_**OP; M. **_**Anyway, please review. Complain about how late this is, how bad it is, how short it is, how whatever it is. Just review, please! The next chap of **_**Spirits **_**will be done soon :3**

_~Oak-chan_


	9. Author's Note

**Hey y'all! Oak-chan here with a very important announcement.**

**If anyone remembers that I put this story up for adoption, well… IT'S BEEN ADOPTED! *happy dance* So this story will now be continued by the lovely Pawprints in the Snow – I fully recommend you go check it out! Like, right now. Off you go!**

**We both hope you enjoy the continuation!**

~Oak-chan


End file.
